Lipstick and Eyeliner
by Angel Reid . Tobias Dominik
Summary: SLASH Ron Tries on a different look after the war...DR


Title: Lipstick and Eyeliner  
  
Pairing: Ron/Draco  
  
Warning: Mentions of Sirius!death and pretty boys kissing. Hugging. Loving. And makeup.  
  
Summary: Ron goes for a new look, and Draco think's it's just -SO- him...  
  
A/n: Yes, I know it's been done several times. But Glam boys are HOT. So neay.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Red lipstick.  
  
No, black.  
  
Black lipstick. Waxy, dark, black lipstick.  
  
Eyeliner, kohl, black, smudge resistant.  
  
Black Mascara - no, blue. Water proof, because you can't have runny mascara.  
  
Tight black top, perfect for showing off muscles just recently formed.  
  
Big, baggy jeans. Black, still, and full of silver chains, dragging on the ground.  
  
Shiney black Doc Martins, size thirteen, with neon laces.  
  
Black tipped nails, and silver rings; one for your thumb, one for your index, and one on your left hand middle.

Ron Weasley stepped out of the Gryffindor common room, drawing stares from anyone passing by. Red hair, streaked with blue and black and down past his shoulders, shining brighting in the passing torchlight. Someone mutters something, commenting on the odd new look, and Ron kept walking, heading down several stairs to the main hall.  
  
Cherry red lips are waiting for him, contrasting deeply with his own lips, and he smiles; more of a smirk, really, if you look closely. The wars been over for three weeks now, and nothing changes except the list of those dead and the oddly dark makeup.

Ten, eleven, twelve o'clock curfew for you, because your a hero.His arm wraps tightly around the owner of cherry red lips, taking in the sight before him, the sight he's seen maybe once before, before the war started and between the time with Harry and Hermione. Both of whom, while being worried, don't mind that Ron has a new style, a new friend to sneak off with, because it leaves them to cuddle together at night at giggle about little secret nothings.

Platinum blond hair, just to his ears, loose and fluffy and smelling of vanilla.  
  
Cherry red lips, because blacks not really his lip color.  
  
Eyeliner, slate grey to match his eyes.  
  
Black mascara, the same as Ron's, because where they go, it's not cool to run.  
  
Bright red nails, matching the lipstick.  
  
Glitter and a gold powdered star, making him the glam boy he wants to be, shining and shimmering.  
  
Glam rocker outfit, black leather and silver chains, thin as can be.

He stares at Ron, as if amazed by the look; which is new, different, and looks -so- good on him, as if he were made for black waxy lips and dark ringed blue eyes. He's still about an inch taller, but that's okay; that's what platforms are for.  
  
Ron smiles, leaning forward to catch a kiss, before being swatted away, chuckling under his breath because although he knows -he's- the female in this relationship, Draco doesn't like having his makeup ruined. A quick reapplying of Cherry sauce lipstick, and their good to go, a glamour couple standing out in the crowd of school robes."You look good."A simple nod, confirming the thought, then an overlook of his companion.

"Could say the same to you, only you look better then good. Black is your color, Ron. And your hair...yum."

A shrug; Ron's not good at taking compliments, he's never had to before. Draco smiles, leaning into Ron, amazed that their almost the same height at last, almost the same size. Amazed their even together, because it didnt' look like it could happen for awhile there. For awhile...."Stop thinking about it, Draco."Draco looks at Ron, wondering how he can read his mind, and Ron grins, kissing two of his fingers and placing them on Draco's lips. Draco blushes, slight pink under pale porcelin skin, and Ron smirks, a trademark Malfoy smirk at that, causing Draco to grin."You snot. How do I stand you?"Ron leans forward, whispering hot against Draco's shell ear,"Because I make you hot."Draco smirks, but this time, not in triumph, because Ron's right, he -does- make him hot. And he always had.

"Mm, that's right. And your good in bed. How could I forget?"

Ron rolls his eyes, but he's smiling, and Draco pulls him out the castle door and down the stairs, grinning like a mad man at the moon above them, full and bright and eeriely beautiful. Ron thinks about Remus, who's turning into a wolf as they ran through the quiet night, giggling like mad to escape the castle, and he feels guilty, because he knows when Remus and Sirius were their age, they did the same thing.  
  
In fact, Ron had found the clothing he wore in Remus' attic; a whole trunk of old glam clothing, mostly Sirius', as Remus had kept everything of his lovers, and these, he'd said, were special.  
  
Brian Slade and Curt Wilde, memorys in an old wolfs mind about a concert long ago, he'd stated.  
  
Ron wished he could have seen one of their concerts. Wishes they'd been born that time, instead of now. How cool would that have been, being able to see the greatest glam rockers ever.  
  
Draco pulls him as far as Hogsmeade, where he stops to catch his breath. Ron smiles, and leans forward to kiss Draco again, only to be swatted at again. Frowning, he allows his leather clad lover to lead him to the club, which they'd been to maybe twice before, but were already a popular couple at.Who cared if they were still a few years too young, they were -heros-."Let's dance."Hot, sweaty bodys, flushed from the heat and dancing like crazy, pull apart and let them through, to the middle of the dance floor, because that's where Draco likes to be; the center of attention. Loud, bouncing music; techno and gothic and all that good stuff, as Draco would say, with the occassional oldie music. The good stuff, as Ron would correct him, whenever Draco called it foggie music.

Muggle music, as it were.

Bright lights, flashing everywheres, blinding if you look into them. Red, green, blue, white, and all so flattering on the two bodys melding together on the floor. Arms entwined, swaying and pacing, moving as if magic lead them, looking like sex in a pair of leather second-skin pants.  
  
Everyone's watching, because it's hard not to. Two perfect beings, as scarred and distrubingly beautiful as they were, and they didnt' see it. All they saw was each other, Red on black, silver chains and all. Leaning in once more, one final time, Ron got his kiss, happily taking all he could as the firm body pushed into his own.

Red lipstick.  
  
No, black.  
  
Black lipstick. Waxy, dark, black lipstick.  
  
Eyeliner, kohl, black, smudge resistant.  
  
Black Mascara - no, blue. Water proof, because you can't have runny mascara.  
  
Tight black top, perfect for showing off muscles just recently formed.  
  
Big, baggy jeans. Black, still, and full of silver chains, dragging on the ground.  
  
Shiney black Doc Martins, size thirteen, with neon laces.  
  
Black tipped nails, and silver rings; one for your thumb, one for your index, and one on your left hand middle.  
  
Because everyone knows that while Glam rock may fade away again, Love is forever.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Okay, I'm pretty sure I spelled at least three things wrong here... but that's okay. See the review button? Click it! Tell me if you liked it, it sucked, or if I should be taken out and shot!


End file.
